A Great Week
by xXx-Unkown-xXx
Summary: Josh is away from home to recieve a Science Award. Drake's Parents have left the house for a romantic relationship. This leaves Drake and Megan alone for a week of fun. A rare couple, but it had to be done.


**Inspired from other DrakexMegan stories. Written for my perverted friend. This is my first lemon I've written, tell me if I did any good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drake & Josh or any of the characters in them. If you are underage do not read this, it contains adult content.**

**Now, onto the lemon!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drake was thinking over what had happened in the past few hours. First, Josh had left the state for a science award. Then, his parents had decided to go on a romantic vacation in Hawaii, and would be gone for a whole week. So that left Drake and Megan all alone in the house for 7 days. Ah, Megan, outside their relationship would be wrong but they were in love all the same. It had started 3 months ago when Drake had found her freezing outside in the rain. They had shared a tender kiss that night and ever since then their relationship had grown a lot more… intimate. They had even had sex a few times and both enjoyed the ecstasy of their actions. Now the house was empty and they were going to have fun, well, that is after Megan gets home from her friend's house. To pass the time Drake kicked back on the couch and played the Game Sphere Josh had bought, the violence taking his mind off of the time.

**---Time Passed---**

Megan came into the house later. "Is anybody home?" she said, then she heard the game sphere playing. She walked into the room and sat down next to Drake just as he died.

"Damn!" Drake said, throwing the control down at the floor. Megan caught him off guard then and kissed him lightly on the lips. But Drake took it much further, reaching a hand behind her head pushing her slightly closer. Megan and Drake opened them mouths then, letting their tongues wrestle momentarily before Megan let up slightly, letting Drake into her mouth. Drake moved his tongue over ever single place in her hot sweet mouth and then ended up massaging her tongue with his, making Megan moan. They parted for breath, looking at each other. Drake reached over and moved a stray her away from her beautiful face.

Megan smiled at him and Drake said "Welcome back". Megan then asked "Where are Mom and Dad?" "They went away for the week" "A whole week alone? This will be fun.." "You bet"

Drake leaned in again and took her into a kiss. Once again Megan opened up her mouth to him and submitted to him, knowing he would give her immense pleasure, if only just this one time. Drake began to roam his hands across her back, one sneaky hand going under her shirt and running over the soft skin of her back, while the other held her head softly to his. Megan put both of her hands into Drake's hair, holding him to her also. Soon he pushed her over onto the couch, putting him on top, and used both hands to take off her shirt. They broke apart momentarily for him to remove her shirt, but then as he leaned back in for another kiss she said "Not here Drake" and she motioned to the bed.

Getting the message Drake picked Megan up bridal style and put her on the bed, then took off his shirt. Megan gasped, she still couldn't believe how Drake looked without his shirt, muscular but still slim. Drake then reached down to unclasp her bra, revealing her young budding breasts. They once again began making out, their tongues wrestling giving both pleasure until he decided to pull back and then began gently sucking her left nipple while the other one was gently massaged by one of his hands. Megan moaned in pleasure at this new attended and used both her hands to hold his head in place, making sure he wouldn't stop, at least for now.

Drake's free hand began to gently slide down her slim stomach to the rim of her pants. He slowly took off her pants, as his attention was mostly focused on giving Megan pleasure. He then switched to the right mound, licking and sucking it while he switched hands and massaged her left one. Megan moaned again "Oh god Drake! I need you now!" Immediately he finished pulling down her pants, then removed her panties, revealing a clean pussy to him. Then he quickly removed his pants and boxers, leaving them both naked. He reached over onto the table and removed a condom package, opening it he put it on as fast as he could, deciding it would be better to be on the safe side. Then he lined himself up with her and pushed into her tight, hot, wetness. They both moaned at this action, but Drake awaited her sign to go on.

Megan gave it, and Drake used both hands to hold onto her hips as he pumped himself in and out of her slowly. "Drake –moan- go –gasp- faster!" Megan half said, half moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. Drake obeyed, pumping himself faster, pushing in deeper, it felt like heaven right there inside the 'demon'. Drake looked down at Megan, glistening with sweat, moaning, pushing herself closer to him, the scene was beautiful. Drake began pumping himself into her as fast as he could, both getting immense pleasure, and then he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Megan accepted the kiss and opened her mouth to him, putting both hands behind his head pulling him closer as she climaxed, moaning into his mouth. Drake felt her close around him and the juices flowing from her, and he pushed in as deep as he could and came.

They both stayed that way for a while, breathing heavily and basking in the pleasure they had just made. Eventually Drake rolled over next to her and looked at her, then leaned in and kissed her on the lips again and putting his arms around her. She smiled then curled up next time him and fell asleep in his warm embrace. He watched her for a minute and then decided that he might as well go to sleep as well, they'd have plenty of time in the next week…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what did you think? Please read and review, and remember, this is my first lemon. If I get a few review I'll write more.**


End file.
